Sickness
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: En la salud y en la enfermedad, la familia tiene que estar unida: —¡Podría morir Yukino! gritó Sting. —¡No son mocos, son flemas! se defendió Refus. —¿A-Alguien q-quiere más sopa? preguntó Yukino .:SaberBROTH:.


msdlkfjksdljgksd xD Tras haber escrito muuuchos drabbles Angst, he decidido volver a mis predilectas comedias, espero y les guste!, que va voy cada vez más a mi meta de 5O escritos publicados c:

¡Espero y les guste!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Yukino Aguria, Refus Lohr, Orga Nanagia

Frosh & Lector, ¡Aye!

[_Minnor_ _RogueKino & StingKino_]

**Genero:** Humor/Family.

**Palabras:** 1, 371.

.

.

.

**S**ickness

—Al fin… he vuelto—dijo la maga con una sonrisa mirando, el edificio en el cual se encontraba el gremio Sabertooth.

Tras estar una semana fuera, Yukino con la frente en alto pasó por aquellas enormes puertas. Y con un primer pensamiento… ir a informarle a su maestro Sting Eucliffe que la misión, había sido llevaba con éxito. Y también, le daría a Frosh y Lector algunos obsequios que adquirió en el camino, y porque no, también le diría a Rogue, Refus y Orga, que tal había estado todo.

Yukino sonrió, esperando escuchar como el dragon slayer de cabellos rubios gritaba emocionado que estaba contento por volver a verla, y también, los tiernos abrazos de los exceed… pero nada de eso sucedió.

Y a decir verdad, no había nadie en el recibidor.

Lo cual era extraño, al ser ella, junto a Rogue, Sting, Refus y Orga quienes vivían en el edificio, era extraño el no verlos tomándose algo en la barra, y también era raro que los nuevos magos reclutas de Sabertooth, tampoco se encontraran presentes.

—Qué extraño…—susurró subiendo las escaleras y encaminándose, hacia su habitación.

Más cuando pasó por la puerta al estilo victoriano, perteneciente al mago Lohr, escuchó algo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco. Mientras, se detenía frente a la puerta y la tocaba suavemente.

— ¿Refus-sama? —Tocó nuevamente— ¿Está todo bien?

La puerta, se abrió lentamente, solo para revelar a un demacrado y enfermo mago de largos cabellos rubios. Tenía su conocida cobija de terciopelo roja envuelta alrededor de sus hombros, su nariz estaba roja, y sus ojos soñolientos.

Yukino inmediatamente saltó del otro lado del pasillo.

— ¡Estás enfermo!

Refus tosió, y Yukino se alarmó, ella no era buena con las personas enfermas.

Yukino, detestaba enfermarse.

—Yukino-kun, ¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó. Su voz se escuchaba realmente mal. Y nuevamente, comenzó a toser.

—Como diez minutos, creo.

—Lamento mucho el no haberte recibido como merecías Yukino-kun. No pudimos hacerte un gran banquete, aquí verás, estamos algo enfermos, Sting, Orga, Frosh, Lector, no he visto a emo-san, aunque…

_Genial._ Pensó Yukino. _¡Estoy encerrada en un gremio con mis nakamas enfermos!_

—Está bien Refus-sama, no tiene porqué disculparse—sonrió nerviosa—V-Voy a estar en la cocina, por si necesita de algo.

_Que no lo haga, no lo haga_. Pensó.

—En realidad…

_¡Rayos!_

—Quiero un poco de sopa Yukino-kun.

—C-Claro—pero luego, sonrió—Procuraré no tardar mucho. Por favor Refus-sama, avise a los demás que bajen también por un poco.

El chico asintió y Yukino, empleó camino hacia la cocina.

Suspiró.

Sí, ella amaba a sus nakamas, en este tiempo luego de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos ellos se habían ganado todo su respeto, admiración y cariño. Sí, realmente los quiere, pero ella odiaba estar seriamente enferma. Ya que siempre había sido una debilidad, como cuando era niña, su hermana Sorano por falta económica, tenía que hacer de todo para comprarle sus medicinas.

Pero aun así, no podía dejar a sus amigos.

Muy pronto, cuando comenzó a hacer su sopa de pollo con fideos, sus amigos aparecieron y se dirigieron a la pequeña sala que tenían en la estancia. Todos parecían tan malos como Refus, aunque Sting no parecía importarle que estuviese enfermo.

Este, cuando vio a Yukino, saltó de su asiento y se lanzó hacia la maga.

— ¡Sting-sama, aléjese de la sopa! —gritó cuando él agarro una cuchara para saborear la comida. Ella golpeó su mano y lo miró.

—P-ero tengo hambre, ¡Podría morir Yukino!

—No va a morir Sting-sama—suspiró—No lo dejaré morir, así que váyase a sentar en el sofá con los demás.

Sting hizo un mohín, pero obedeció, quejándose de su muerte lenta y mortal por no haber probado algún bocado decente. Y Justo en ese momento, Rogue entró por la puerta principal. Y como ya era sabido, se veía igual de enfermo que los demás.

—Creí que eras inmune a las enfermedades.

—Cállate Orga.

Y dicho eso, se sentó al lado de los otros.

—Y…—comenzó a hablar el Cheney— ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

Yukino parpadeó confundida, pero luego sonrió. Haciendo que todos los demás también sonrieran a su manera, ya que esa sonrisa, era la que tanto habían extrañado en este tiempo.

—Muy bien, el pueblo al que llegué es muy bonito, las personas fueron muy amables y conocí a muchas personas.

—Espero que esas personas no hayan sido chicos—se metió mamá osa Orga mientras escuchaba el sonido de metales chocando en la cacerola de la sopa.

—…

— ¡Conociste hombres! —gritaron todos e inclusive los exceed corriendo hacia donde la maga estaba cocinando.

— ¡Cállense y váyanse a sentar!

Gritó también una exasperada Yukino, amenazándolos con el cucharon dispuesta a golpearlos, y si a eso le agregabas lo enfermo que estaban todos, estaba claro que los magos más fuertes del gremio, retrocedieron espantados.

—La sopa estará lista en un…

— ¡Achú! —estornudó Refus, pero en ese instante también…

— ¡Qué asco Refus! —Se quejó Sting— ¡Llenaste mi brazo con mocos!

— ¡No son mocos, son flemas! —trató de defenderse el mago.

—Cállense de una maldita vez—murmuraba Rogue entre dientes—Hacen que me duela la cabeza.

—Qué hice para merecer unos hijos así…—se lamentaba Orga en su aun modo de mamá osa, vaya que estaba enfermo.

—A Frosh-kun le duelen los ojos.

—También a mí—dijo Lector—Huele bien…

Yukino apagó el fuego y olfateó. Vaya que la sopa olía bien, y a juzgar por eso, se podría aventurar que sabría igual de bien, ¡Qué bueno que había tomado esas clases de cocina en aquel pueblo!

— ¡La sopa está lista! —dio a conocer mientras con guantes, cogía la cacerola para dejarla en la mesa que estaba, en aquella sala donde sus amigos estaban sentados.

Los magos miraron maravillados la sopa, ¡Al fin una comida decente!, lo único que recordaban que comían eran cosas de restaurantes y de la calle, nada que ver con deleitar tu paladar con comida casera, ¡Y qué mejor que echa por Yukino Aguria!

Todos recibieron sus platos, y al instante se pusieron a comer. Ante la mirada enternecida de la chica.

— ¿Cómo quedó?

Sting se apresuró a responder: _Pefeta _(quiso decir perfecta, pero el chico estaba comiendo)

Oh sí, nada mejor que estar en casa.

—Yukino-kun será una esposa perfecta—comentó Refus mirándola y sonriendo. Haciendo claro que la maga se sonrojara.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver ella se casa! —se escandalizó Orga.

—Yukino como esposa…—susurró sonrojado Rogue mientras se imaginaba a la chica, con un lindo delantal rosa mirándolo y diciendo:

"_Bienvenido a casa cariño"_

—Perfección…—volvió a susurrar.

— ¡Deja de pensar en ella de esa forma! —se quejó Sting también sonrojado, al parecer había compartido el pensamiento del Cheney.

Refus mientras tanto, solo sonrió por lo bajo. Esto era diversión, demasiado, y si a eso le agregabas lo enfermo que estaban todos, la diversión de multiplicaba por dos. Además que el enamoramiento de los dragon slayers hacia la maga de espíritus estelares ayudaba y mucho.

— ¿A-Alguien q-quiere más sopa? —preguntó la maga nerviosa, mientras se levantaba dispuesta a volver a la cocina, más lo único que obtuvo fue golpearse en la pared—Ay.

_Y también obtuvo…_

— ¡Achú!

Estornudó una Yukino sentada en medio de dos dragon slayers en el sofá. Ambos magos extendieron una manta grande que lograba cubrirlos a los tres. Refus trajo unos botes de medicina, Orga, se encargó de poner a calentar la sopa, mientras que Frosh y Lector entraban con un juego de mesa que tanto gustaba de la chica

—Salud—dijo Rogue mirándola.

Ella gruñó por lo bajo.

—Ustedes me contagiaron.

Sting se puso a reír.

—Sí.

Los demás solo intentaron no reír como él, ya que Yukino, sentada ahí, gruñendo sonrojada y haciendo uno que otro mohín, era terriblemente lindo y adorable.

—Pero Yukino-chan nos ama de todos modos—dijo Lector volando hasta llegar a la cabeza de la maga.

—Frosh piensa lo mismo.

Yukino suspiró. Incluso si ahora estuviese terriblemente enferma, ella sabía que los amaba, con todo el corazón, con toda el alma.

Yukino Aguria tuvo que admitir, que estar enferma vaya que tenía sus ventajas.

—Aquí está la sopa Yukino—dijo Orga dándole su plato.

Ya que esta era la primera vez en años, que se sentía mimada y amada por alguien.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

ksjgkldjgkjdfkhjdkfkd x'DD amé escribir esto, de echo, amo escribir sobre este gremio, los adopté como mis hijos así que, eam xD

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto._

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
